Syaoran's Death
by Jellybean the 1st
Summary: Syaoran has died under mysterious circumstances and the prime suspect is Meilin. However Tomoyo is acting strangely and she confides her secret in Yue. But what has Sakura's mother got to do with it all?
1. Syaoran's Death

Syaoran's Death  
Touya opened the front door to see his sister standing on the door mat, her head was bent low and as she lifted it Touya noticed that her eyes were red and glazed over, tears ran down her cheeks, and as they did so they glistened in the sunlight.  
  
"What's the matter?" Touya asked questioningly.  
  
"He died," replied Sakura. Her voice was broken and she could hardly get her words out between the sobs.  
  
"Who died Sakura? What's going on?"  
  
"Syaoran..he's..he's." Sakura collapsed into Touya's arms, he held her and they stood for what seemed like an age. He only let go of her when Tomoyo appeared in the doorway. She was out of breath and breathing heavily.  
  
"I came." Tomoyo gulped the air, "as soon as I heard, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, Tomoyo I loved him so much." Sakura reached out for Tomoyo's hand and drew her inside.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone, you'll have a lot to talk about," Touya said, as he picked up his bag. "Are you sure you'll be alright."  
  
"Yes, thank you big brother." Touya came over to Sakura and hugged her before he left. However, on his way out he noticed a huge gouge in the doorway. He was about to ask Sakura about it, when he thought better of it and turned to leave.  
  
"Big Brother!" Touya wasn't really listening so he didn't hear his little sister shouting. Sakura shouted even louder "Big Brother!" Touya started and turned round.  
  
"What?" Touya questioned.  
  
"Please don't tell Yuki, I don't want his or Yues' pity." There was a hint of coldness in Sakura's voice which Touya didn't like.  
  
"Okay I won.." But he was cut off mid-sentence.  
  
"In fact don't tell anyone." Sakura was shouting again as tears rolled down cheeks. "In fact just." and then Sakura completely broke down, great sobs welling up inside from her, and this time it was Tomoyos turn to hold her as she cried.  
  
As Touya left he thought to himself, *It always seems to be Tomoyo's turn*  
  
Three weeks had past since Syaoran's death and as Sakura lay on her bed, face down in her pillow, she realized she had not used her magic once during this time. She had thought about using it to return to the past and prevent Syaoran's death, but Kero and Yue had forbidden her, saying that if she did not know the exact time or place she wanted to go to in the past she could get stuck in a parallel dimension forever.  
  
Syaoran's funeral had been and gone. Sakura felt that everything was happening far too quickly. She had been invited to the funeral, of course, but she had declined, saying that she couldn't bear to think of Syaoran as a dead body lying in a coffin and that she would rather remember him running around and laughing with her.  
  
Syaoran's mother understood this and she told Sakura that Syaoran had really loved her and that he had even talked about marrying her. She also told her that he would not have wanted her to grieve for him and that maybe one day they might meet again. This made Sakura happy but she knew it was a long way off, if she ever did. Sakura was walking down stairs to the kitchen, when suddenly she heard an earsplitting yell from the front door. She dashed down the last few steps, losing one of her white hamster slippers on the way. She turned the corner only to see a young girl stabbing Syaoran viciously over and over again, with a knife that glistened in the moonlight which poured in through the window. Sakura screamed, but the young girl did not seem to hear her and she just kept stabbing and stabbing Syaoran. Sakura could hear the tear of his skin as the knife rhythmically cut into his soft flesh, blood was pouring out of him and each drop that landed on the floor created a deafening noise which echoed around her. Suddenly a transparent figure appeared out of nowhere; it was a young woman about 27 who had huge gleaming white wings.  
  
"Mother," Sakura breathed, "what are you doing here?" But Nadeshiko didn't hear her. Instead she flew straight towards the young girl, who swung round and for a brief second Sakura saw her eyes. The rest of her face was hidden in the shadows but Sakura could see her eyes, pupil- less eyes of the darkest purple. Sakura had to stop herself from retching, for they did not look at all human! Nadeshiko's spirit raced towards the girl and tried to seize her wrist, but just before she was about to reach her, the girl whirled round, there was a flash of metal and Nadeshiko was thrown back against the wall, blood pouring out of her where she had been cut. Blood, Sakura thought but spirits can't bleed! "Mother what's going on, who is this girl, why is she killing Syaoran?" But Nadeshiko still didn't answer, she just charged at the girl again, and again there was the flash of metal and once more Nadeshiko was thrown against the wall. "Stop this," Sakura screamed, "please stop, please."  
  
Sakura started to cry and this time it was her turn to run at the young girl, but she just passed straight through her. By now the young girl had stopped stabbing Syaoran and had laid him down on the ground. Sakura bent down and tried to kiss Syaoran, as if doing so might bring him back to life, but she passed straight through him and ended up kissing the blood coated floor.  
  
This time Sakura could not help but retch; but how could she, nothing seemed to be real here so how could she be sick if nothing was real, slowly Sakura raised her head and wiped the vomit form her lips, she looked around and realized with amazement that she was no longer sitting by the front door, but was floating in nothing, a nothing of pearly white, a nothing so bright that she had to shield her eyes from its glare. Sakura noticed that she was sitting with her legs crossed and was wearing a blue kimono with a cherry blossom pattern all over it. She turned, only to see Syaoran sitting next to her, Syaoran turned to and took her hand.  
  
"I miss you Sakura."  
  
"I miss you too, more than you can imagine." Sakura replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek, Syaoran took his hand and brushed it away.  
  
"Please don't cry I came to tell you something, I'm afraid I don't have long before I cross over and join the spirit world forever."  
  
"Syaoran, I promise I will find out who killed you and I will bring you back."  
  
"As I said you don't have long, probably only another week or so."  
  
"What, no, you can't go that quickly you have to stay, please."  
  
"Sakura I have to tell you what I know, you must listen carefully." Sakura bowed her head low. "Sakura are you listening to me."  
  
"Yes I am, it's just...."  
  
"Sakura there's no time for that, the person who killed me is close to you." Suddenly there was an echoing scream and a black dot appeared, spoiling the perfect white nothingness. "Sakura it's coming for me the one who killed me is coming for me, if you don't stop it in time it will stay with me in the after life forever." The black dot grew larger and it sprouted five black tentacles that lashed out at Syaoran. "Please Sakura you must help me, you will find the answer in the cards, but the cards will not help you, remember trust no one."  
  
"What answer Syaoran, what do you mean." But it was to late, the black tentacles lashed out again but this time they succeeded in grabbing their target and as swiftly as they had appeared they disappeared taking Syaoran with them. The last thing Sakura heard was a muffled.  
  
"I love you" 


	2. Tomoyo's Truth

Sakura woke with a start, sweat dripping from her forehead; her breathing was erratic and as she pulled back the bedspread to swing her legs out off bed, she noticed that there was blood on her hands, the blood was a dark red and every now and then there were little sparks that seemed to dance across its surface. This was not the blood of a human Sakura thought but of a Sorcerer.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "this is Syaoran's blood." Sakura's voice was beginning to rise. "Why is Syaorans blood on my hands? Is someone trying to tell me that I killed Syaoran? Why would I have killed him, I loved him. I would not kill someone I love" Sakura was shouting now and suddenly she thought it odd that no-one had woken or come to see what was going on. Normally Touya and her father woke at the slightest of noises. So why had her screaming not brought them running. Sakura cautiously opened her door and stepped out onto what should have been the landing, but it was not there, instead she could feel soft grass beneath her feet and a gentle wind blowing against her face; she looked up, only to see the moon and the stars hanging in the sky.  
  
Sakura turned to step back into her room but it was gone, all that was left was her door. Sakura opened and shut it but nothing happened, her bedroom did not miraculously appear as she had hoped it would. She stepped through the door but again nothing happened; she walked around the door to see if there was anything on the other side, but the door just seemed to follow her round, nothing she did seemed to make any difference and she came to the conclusion that she was stuck in a dream, in the middle of nowhere with a door!  
  
Madison knocked on Yukito's door; she could feel the hard rough wood against her knuckles and thought that if she knocked any harder that she might rip the skin off them.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Madison recognized Yukito's cheerful voice but she knew it wouldn't stay cheerful for much longer. The door opened a fraction and Yukito's face popped into sight.  
  
"Hello Yukito" Tomoyo said  
  
"Oh hello Tomoyo, what a nice surprise"  
  
"Yukito I need to talk to Yue."  
  
"Well okay" Suddenly two huge gleaming white wings grew from Yukito's back and spread around him, when they unfolded Yue was standing where Yukito had been.  
  
"What is it that you are wanting Tomoyo Daidouji" Yukito said in his stern voice. "It is not good for me to waste my magic like this."  
  
"I know, and please call me Tomoyo because Tomoyo Daidouji makes me feel like I have done something wrong, which I'm afraid I have"  
  
"What do you mean, I do hope that you have not come to talk to me about a petty squabble that you have had with someone, because if so I am leaving right now." Yue's elegant wings started to fold around him.  
  
"No Yue, I am afraid it is much worse than that, much much worse." Yue's wings stopped folding around him and he looked deep into Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"No it cannot be true, the Tomoyo that I know would not commit such a terrible sin, what witchcraft is this" Yue shouted appalled.  
  
"Yue can Yukito hear everything that you hear." Tomoyo said, panic in her voice.  
  
"Not if I do not permit him to, why what do you need to say." "Please then do not let him hear these words. On the night of Syaoran's death I was editing a recent film I had made of Sakura. I went away for two seconds and when I got back I saw Syaoran standing in the middle of the room. I was incredibly shocked and asked him how he had got in and why was he here. He did not reply so I went over to him, but he didn't move; his head was bent low and there was something glistening in his hand. I rested my hand on his shoulder and asked him if anything was the matter. He still did not answer and I was beginning to get worried, when he turned to me and said. Why? I did no what to say. Why what, I was thinking. Syaoran why are you here I asked him, but again there was no reply. I turned for a split second to pick up my phone to ring Sakura and when I turned back he was gone. It was like he had vanished into thin air.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this, why have you not told Sakura?" Yue shouted angrily. "You must tell her, she deserves to know the truth."  
  
"Yue please listen to me, all will become clear once I have finished telling you my story."  
  
"I already know what you have done; you do not need to tell me why you did it."  
  
"It is not as you think, please listen to me." Yue did not answer "Please."  
  
"I will listen, but if in the end, after you have told me your story, I still think Sakura deserves to know the truth then I will tell her."  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said sadly "as I was saying it appeared that he had vanished into thin air, by now I was scared and I did not know what was going on." Tomoyo coughed. "I looked to where he had been standing and lying on the ground was a knife. I figured it must have been what was shining in his hand. I bent down to look at it and I saw that it was caked in blood, the handle was made out of ivory and there were faint markings on it." Tomoyo produced a note book from her pocket and drew several symbols down on it. "I think they looked like this." Yue took the notebook from her and studied the symbols carefully.  
  
"This knife that you found, you say the handle was made out of ivory?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it was, why do you ask?"  
  
"And the markings were etched in a faint green and only visible when looked at in a certain way?"  
  
"Yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"Let's just say that from now on I might be inclined to believe you a bit more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you have finished your story, I will tell you."  
  
"All right," Tomoyo said warily, "anyway as I was bending over the knife, I heard a sound behind me and I whirled round. As I did so I caught my wrist on the edge of the knife and it cut me. I could have sworn though that the knife wasn't close enough for me to catch my wrist on it. I looked up to see Syaoran in front of me. I let out a little scream and as I did so he bent and cupped his hand over my mouth to stop me. I managed to push his hand away and I asked him what he was doing. All he said was. Thank you for everything Tomoyo Daidouji. There was a hint of spitefulness in his voice which I found quite disconcerting. One of the maids must have heard my scream because she walked into the room and asked if anything was the matter. I couldn't understand why the maid wasn't doing anything about Syaoran, but she just didn't seem to notice him; it was as though he wasn't even there. She enquired as to why I was lying on the floor and about the strange nature of the video I was watching but she didn't say anything about the fact that a young boy seemed to be attacking me. Can't you see him, I enquired. See who little miss she replied. Syaoran, I said. Little miss, you do play the funniest tricks do you not, and with that she left. Through all of this Syaoran had been bending over me, and I was bewildered as to why the maid had not seen him, unless and then it hit me, unless this was being done with some form of magic. Suddenly Syaoran smiled and smacked me square in the face with his fist. As I slipped into unconsciousness I could just make out three words Syaoran said. She'll do fine.  
  
"Is that the end, is that all you have to tell me?" Yue said impatiently.  
  
"No Yue, it's not. Now just let me finish please."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"I woke up only to find myself lying in Sakura's house. I was by the front door and Syaoran was lying next to me. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a peaceful look on his face. It was then that I noticed the blood. Up until that point I had thought Syaoran was in a deep sleep, but once I saw that I realized that he wasn't. There was blood all over the floor where Syaoran was lying, but there was no blood on him which was odd and there appeared to be no wounds from which the blood could have come. I heard a groan from behind me and I turned to see a woman of about 27 lying against the wall. The woman lifted her head and I let out a gasp, it was Nadeshiko, I had seen her picture so many times I was sure that it couldn't be her because Nadeshiko was dead and this woman was as real as anything. However, all my doubts that it wasn't Nadeshiko were dismissed when I saw the wedding ring on her finger, which was exactly like the one in all the pictures of her."  
  
"You must be making this up." Yue interrupted. "Nadeshiko died over 10 years ago and there is no way to bring people back from the dead, I should know, Clow Reed told me so."  
  
"I would not lie to you Yue, I saw Nadeshiko as clearly as I see you now. You must believe me!"  
  
"I will make up my own judgment when you have finished, for I am best at judging people."  
  
"Why do you think I came to you and not Keroberos. However you will never get to make your own judgment if you do not stop interrupting me and let me get on! As I was saying all my doubts that it wasn't Nadeshiko were dismissed as I saw the wedding ring on her finger. The only incredibly odd thing, apart from the fact that she was meant to be dead were the two wings which grew out of her back, much like yours Yue." Yue looked shocked.  
  
"But only angels have wings like mine."  
  
"Precisely. Anyway she stood up and looked at me and said. Its okay you can go. Nadeshiko I said, what has happened why on earth are you here. But she didn't answer, she just started to fade and then gradually Syaoran disappeared too and then after about one minute they were both gone. All that was left was Syaoran's blood, and on its surface danced little sparks which I thought incredibly odd and still do. Anyway his blood suddenly started to explode and after 2 seconds that was gone too, and that's it. I checked to see if anyone was in but they weren't so I opened the front door and left. I mean, I didn't know what else to do Yue and I don't know what happened while I was asleep, I mean did I kill.and I feel like I've betrayed Sakura by not telling her and." Tomoyo had stopped because Yue was hugging her. She could feel the warmth of his body and as he folded his wings around her she noticed how soft they were.  
  
"It is not fair that you should have to carry this burden."  
  
"What burden Yue?" But the warmth of Yue's body was sending Tomoyo to sleep. "Why did his blood have sparks?" Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"It is the sign of a sorcerer, its magic running through them. Sakura's blood is no doubt like that."  
  
"That's nice, Yue." Tomoyo said with a sigh  
  
"Please take me home." And with that Tomoyo fell asleep.  
  
"Because you were closet to her, even closer than Syaoran, you were the one who was infected, but I must protect you now because soon things will become much worse..... Master Tomoyo Daidouji." And with that Yue spread his wings wide and flew into the darkening sky. 


End file.
